


I need some time / Necesito tiempo.

by Nothesc



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothesc/pseuds/Nothesc
Summary: After what happened on Wednesday Dani tells Amira he needs some time to think.Tras la conversación del miércoles Dani le pide un tiempo a Amira para pensar.
Relationships: Amira Naybet/Daniel "Dani" Soto Peña
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. I need some time

Amira unlocks her phone for the fifth time in the last minute. After what happened on Wednesday she’s not sure if she should text him or not. Maybe it’d be best if they break up already, since she knows this won’t work out. But, a part of her can’t help wanting to try, wanting to fight for their relationship. Finally she decides to open the chat with Dani and text him.

First, she thinks about being completely honest, telling him that she feels bad about what happened and that she wants to talk to him, but she decides it’s better to act like nothing happened, at least until they can meet and talk. Amira doesn’t want to admit it, because she’s afraid of Dani’s answer, but she knows that, once they meet, she’ll have to ask him the question, if he wants to keep the relationship, and this time, knowing what that truly means. Trying not to get ahead of the situation she sends the text.

‘Daniiii, do you want to meet this weekend?’

Dani’s answer doesn’t take long to arrive, though it’s not what Amira expected.

‘I don’t think I can, I have a lot of rugby practices. We’ll talk next week, alright?’

Amira’s first reaction is panicking, Dani is avoiding her, she’s sure of that. He’s tired of her and he doesn’t know how to tell her. Amira tries to calm down then, maybe he’s just busy, a rugby tournament is near, but it’s also true that Dani has always found time to see Amira no matter what.

Amira’s phone sounds, telling her she received another message from Dani.

‘I’m sorry ♥’

Amira smiles when she reads the second text, which gives her hope. Still, Dani and her have a pending conversation, but it looks like it’ll have to wait till next week.

“Your parents weren’t home the whole weekend and you didn’t invite us?” Viri asks Cris on Monday at school.

Amira is only half listening to the conversation, paying more attention to her phone. Dani and her haven’t talked at all since Friday. But it’s Monday already and they’re supposed to be meeting this week. Amira is trying not to text him, she thinks he’s the one that should start the conversation since she doesn’t want to overwhelm him.

“Let her be, Vir, I’m sure she’s been very busy with Joana, am I right?” Eva comments, elbowing Cris playfully.

“I mean, we had to catch up after all this time…we had to talk and all that…” Cris says putting on an innocent face.

“Yeah, sure, talk…” Nora teases her.

“Okay fine, we’ve done more than talking…” Cris says winking “but I gotta say, we couldn’t do much since Dani’s been at home the hole weekend.”

Cris’ brother’s name catches Amira’s attention instantly. She looks at her friend frowning, something about what she said doesn’t make sense.

“Dani’s been at home the whole weekend?” Amira asks

“Uhm…yes, he didn’t have practice and he’s spent the whole weekend in his bedroom. Well, except on Saturday afternoon that I guessed he was meeting you, right?” Cris doesn’t understand the purpose of Amira’s question and why it’s relevant that Dani’s been at home during the weekend but when she notices Amira’s face she knows something is up.

“I have to go to the bathroom” Amira mumbles. She needs to leave to try to process what she just heard.

Dani told her he’d be busy the whole weekend but according to Cris he’s been at home, except on Saturday when he met someone but who? And if he was free, why didn’t he call her? All those questions keep coming to Amira’s mind, all of them unanswered. She’s deep in her thoughts that she doesn’t realize Cris is following her until she stops her.

“Amira, what’s wrong? Why did you leave?” Cris asks worried.

Amira tries to avoid looking at her, holding back the tears that are threatening to come out. She doesn’t even know why she wants to cry, frustration maybe, confusion perhaps, or worse, because of what Cris’ words just confirmed.

“Amira, what’s wrong?” Cris insists.

“You were right, Cris. I ended up overwhelming your brother and we fucked up. Congratulations, you were right”

Without giving Cris a chance to answer, Amira turns around and enters the building, silently thanking the bell for ringing right then.

Amira hasn’t waited for her when school ended. It’s not like Cris can blame her, they haven’t walked home together since last week, but today Cris really wanted to talk to Amira, ask her about what happened in the morning. Still, she has another person she can ask what’s going on to.

The first thing she does when she arrives home is checking that her mom is not home. Then she enters her brother’s bedroom.

“Fuck, Cris, can you knock?” Dani says from the bed, with his laptop on his lap.

“What happened with Amira, Dani?” Cris asks directly.

His relationship with Amira has been a taboo topic since Cris found out they were together, that’s why Dani is surprised when he hears the question.

“What do you mean?” Dani asks leaving the laptop on the bed and sitting down. “What did Amira tell you?”

“Well, her exact words were ‘congratulations Cris, you were right, I’ve overwhelmed your brother and we fucked up’” Cris sees her brother closing his eyes and shaking his head, that gesture makes Cris get worried. She came ready to fight her brother but she’s only know realizing that he might be feeling as bad as Amira. “Look Dani, I know I didn’t react the way I should when I found out about you two and fuck, I didn’t want to say what I said. Yes, your relationship is complicated but so is mine and I’m still happy with Joana. And…I don’t know…I don’t know what happened between you two but you can’t give up like that. You…you’re destined to be together.”

“Was it that hard to say?” Dani asks. He’s happy to hear his sister saying that but he’s also still resented because the support is coming too late.

“I’m sorry, I was surprised by the news and worried about Joana and I took it all out on you. I’m really sorry but…What happened, Dani? Because everything seemed to be going just fine and suddenly I was telling the girls that you were at home during the weekend and Amira stood up and left. I don’t understand. And, who did you meet on Saturday if it wasn’t her?” Cris stops for a second to think about what she just asked and the answer that comes to her mind makes her mad again “Tell me you’re not cheating on my best friend Dani because I swear to God I’ll kill you”

“Cris…” Dani sighs, knowing that all he can do now is telling the truth “Sit down and I’ll tell you.”

“Dani…”

“Cris, sit down, please. It’s a long story”

She’s been trying to study the whole afternoon but she can’t stop thinking about Dani. He clearly hasn’t told her the whole truth and she doesn’t know what to do about it. Should she text him or should she give him time to see if he’ll talk to her. Amira picks up her phone to check the time and her heart stops when she realizes she has a new text from Dani.

‘I’m sorry about the weekend. I just need some time, but we’ll talk this week and I’ll tell you all about it, alrigh?’

The text calms her down a bit, but it also makes her have more doubts. He needs time…to think about their relationship? And he has to tell her something but…what?

Two days later she still hasn’t talked to Dani. A part of her wants to call him or even go to her house and demand an explanation. But the other part of her stops her, Dani said he needs time and Amira wants to respect that. That doesn’t mean she’s not going crazy overthinking everything. And the worst part is she doesn’t have anyone to talk to. She thinks about talking to the girls but her relationship with Cris isn’t at its best right now and the rest of the girls would only be able to listen, like Nora did, but they can’t give her advices since they’ve never been in Amira’s situation. Deep down, Amira knows who would understand her, but she’s not sure about how her relationship with them is right now either. The thing is that staying at home won’t solve anything.

“Amira?”

She had so many doubts about coming here and now that she’s entered she knows why. Noor and Elena’s surprised faces say it all and the thing is Amira can’t blame them because she feels as uncomfortable as they look.

“Hi, I’m sorry I came unannounced but I was at home and…well…”

“You don’t have to apologize, Amira, you’re always welcomed here.” Elena tells her with a smile that makes Amira feel better.

“I’ve miss you guys, I’ve missed all of this”

“We’ve missed you too, and the kids too” Noor admits.

“I wanted…well I wanted to talk to you about something and…” Looking around the room Amira realizes someone is missing. “Isn’t Dounia here?”

“Nah, Dounia is meeting Dani agai…” Elena can’t finish the sentence because Noor elbows her to shut her up, but it’s too late, Elena realizes her mistake and widens her eyes.

“With Dani? Dounia? Again? I don’t understand, do they meet a lot or…?” Amira’s mind is going too fast trying to understand what’s going on but Noor and Elena’s silence isn’t helping “Guys, can you tell me what’s going on? Why are they meeting? Is it something related to rugby practice?”

Noor and Elena look at each other, not knowing what to say, which only makes Amira more nervous.

“Guys, please, what’s going on?”

“Amira, we don’t want to lie to you…” Elena starts saying

“But we can’t tell you what’s going on either, we promised we wouldn’t tell. I’m sorry” Noor finishes.

“But tell us what you wanted to talk about, it seemed important” Elena says trying to change the subject.

“No, it’s alright, forget it. I should go.”

Amira turns around and leaves, with more doubts than she arrived with.

The next day at school Amira sits alone on a bench trying to avoid the girls, she just can’t pay attention to any conversation right now. She takes out her phone and opens her conversation with Dani, but she closes it again, like she’s been doing since yesterday. She wants to text Dani and ask him what’s going on with Dounia, why is he meeting her, what is he hiding. But she doesn’t know if she’s ready to hear the answers. Her rational part tells her that there’s no way there’s something between Dani and Dounia, especially while Dani is Amira’s boyfriend. But the thing is, is Dani still Amira’s boyfriend? They haven’t seen each other in a week and Amira doesn’t even know what to think anymore.

“Hey, why are you here alone?”

Amira looks up and sees Cris standing in front of her.

“Nothing…I wanted to…think”

“I see, and what do you have to think about that’s making you look all sad?” Cris’ smile fades when she sees Amira’s worried expression and she instantly understands what’s going on. “I see…it’s about my brother right?”

Amira nods, Cris is probably the last person she should be having this conversation with but she needs to talk to someone and Cris is here.

“Noor and Elena told me yesterday that he’s been meeting with Dounia.”

Amira notices that Cris is trying not to look at her while she bites her lip.

“And judging by your face I’m guessing you already knew that.” Amira waits for Cris to say something but when she doesn’t she keeps talking “Cris, what’s going on? Because I really don’t want to think the worst of the situation but…I don’t get it.”

“Ami…I just…”

“I know” Amira interrupts her. “You can’t tell me anything, he has to be the one that tells me. But he’s not speaking to me Cris, we haven’t seen each other in over a week.

Cris promised her brother that she wouldn’t say anything to Amira, that she’d let him be the one to tell her the truth but it just hurts her so much seeing Amira like this.

“You and I are going out today”

“Cris I have to study and I just don’t feel like…”

“You and I are going to day” Cris states again.

If Cris is good at something it is getting what she wants and that’s why even though Amira tried to resist, in the end she’s accepted going out with Cris in the afternoon. However, even though she’s been asking Cris where they’re going for the past 10 minutes, Cris is not saying anything, just that she’ll find out soon enough. Five minutes later she stops abruptly.

“We’re here” Cris says pointing at the building behind Amira.

Amira turns around and frowns when she realizes where they are.

“Cris, what are we doing her?” Amira tries to find a reason to why Cris would bring her to the Mosque’s door but all she manages to do is getting more confused.

“He should be about to come out…” Cris says in a low voice

“What? Who? What’s going…?” Amira stops mid sentence when she sees him appear.

Clearly he wasn’t expecting to see them here because the moment he sees Amira he freezes.

“Go talk to him” Amira hears Cris saying.

Still in shock she turns to look at her friend, not knowing what to do.

“Go talk to him” Cris insists. “And Ami, I wasn’t right, I wasn’t right about anything I said to you. Now go talk to my brother.”

Cris pushes her gently to make her walk towards Dani who’s still trying to process what he’s seeing. Cris can’t help but smiling when she sees them getting closer and knows that her work here is done. With the smile still on her lips she decides to leave so they can be alone.

“What are you doing here?” Dani asks Amira when she reaches him.

“I think I should ask you the same question”

“Ami I wanted to tell you but I was waiting to have all the info and be sure and I swear I had decided to talk to you today and…”

“Dani, I don’t understand anything, what did you want to tell me? What were you doing at the Mosque?”

“I just…I’ll start from the beginning alright?” Dani tries to put his thoughts in order, he thought he’d had more time to prepare his explanation “When you told me all the things that you wanted in our relationship I accepted them because it meant being with you and I only wanted that. But…I never stopped to think about why, why you needed that, why you chose that. And I think that was my main mistake. When you told me on Wednesday that what happened on Saturday was a mistake I…I got mad because I didn’t understand why. And I didn’t understand because I never stopped to try to understand. That’s why I needed time.”

“I don’t think I’m following…” Amira admits, he understand what Dani is saying but she still doesn’t know what that has to do with him being at the Mosque.

“I mean…I didn’t meet you on the weekend because I stayed home…doing research, learning…I don’t know just getting info”

“But doing research about what?” Amira asks confused.

“About Islam, about how things work and why things are that way. I wanted to understand you better, understand your reasons to know if I can share them. Because for this relationship to work, Ami, we both need to be at the same starting point and for that I had to understand. That’s why I stayed at home, and that’s why I didn’t want to talk to you, because it was something I had to do on my own and because I didn’t want to get your hopes up or promise you something I didn’t know if it’ll work”

“You’ve spent the whole weekend doing research about Islam to try to understand me better? That’s it?” Amira needs to ask it out loud to confirm she’s actually following him

“Yes.”

“And what about Dounia? Because I know you’ve met her, several times”

“I ran into Dounia at the Mosque on Saturday”

“You came here on Saturday? Why?”

“Because when I was doing the research I kept reading people that said that when you have doubts it’s good to go talk to your Imam so…I came on Saturday to talk to him and tell him about my doubts.” Dani makes a pause so Amira can process everything. When he sees that Amira is not saying anything he understands she wants him to tell her everything. “So yeah, I ran into Dounia and of course she was surprised to see me here. I told her why I was here and she said that I could ask her if I needed help, to give my her point of view. And that’s why we’ve been meeting to…well to talk about this. She’s helped me a lot, actually.”

“And I thought…I don’t know that you were changing me for her or something”

“What? Of course not” Dani says shocked.

“I don’t know Dani. You weren’t talking to me, you lied to me about where you were and suddenly everyone knows you’re meeting with Dounia, everyone except me.” Amira tries to explain.

“I know..I’m sorry, for real, Ami.”

“And why are you here today? You had more doubts?”

“No…” Dani says shaking his head. “I came here today because…well I don’t know exactly why, I just know that every time I come here I feel…peaceful, I don’t know how to explain it but it feels good, I like talking to the Imam, it makes me feel…well, good. It’s like I needed to come. I’ve been coming here every day this week, I guess that’s why Cris knew where to find me. I had to tell her everything on Monday after she confronted me about hurting you. I never meant to hurt you, Ami.”

“I know…” Amira says, and she really knows. “And why didn’t you ask me directly? I could’ve told you what you needed to know”

“I know, I’m sorry. I just…I wanted to do this for myself, you know? I didn’t want to depend on you, or doing it for you but for me. You said that in Islam things are done because we want to do them, because it comes natural to us, right? Well, I wanted to do this for me.”

“Then, what does this mean exactly?”

“It means that I still want to kiss you and I don’t think that’s going to change” Dani admits but when he sees Amira’s worried face he quickly explains. “But I understand now the reasons behind your decision Ami, and I respect them…I even share them. I’m not saying it’s not going to be hard, I still have a lot to learn but…if you want to, I want to fight for this relationship…with everything from your list.”

Amira can’t help but smile at Dani’s words, still, she needs to be sure.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure. And Ami, I want to apologize about my shitty behavior on Wednesday, I was frustrated and I took it all out on you, I shouldn’t have done that. I promise you it won’t happen again. And of course we're a normal couple”

“It’s alright, I get it. And Dani…” slowly Amira takes Dani’s hand for a couple of seconds to get his attention, after a gentle touch she lets go, a smile on her face. “I wanted to kiss you on Saturday too, I don’t want you to think I didn’t. It’s just that…”

“I know, and I understand, Ami, I truly do, now I do.” Dani says smiling back at her. “Then, everything is good between us?”

“Yes, it is.” 


	2. Necesito tiempo

Amira vuelve a desbloquear el móvil por quinta vez en el último minuto. Después de lo que pasó el miércoles no está segura si debería escribirle o no. Tal vez lo mejor sería cortar con esto de raíz, si ya sabe que no va a funcionar. Pero una parte de ella no puede evitar querer intentarlo, querer luchar por la relación. Finalmente se decide a abrir la conversación con Dani y escribirle. Primero piensa en ser sincera, decirle que se quedó con mala sensación después de la conversación sobre lo del sábado y que le gustaría hablar con él, pero después decide que es mejor hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, al menos hasta que se vean en persona y puedan hablar. Amira no quiere reconocerlo, porque le da miedo la respuesta de Dani, pero sabe que, cuando se vean, tendrá que hacerle la pregunta, si quiere seguir con la relación, y esta vez, sabiendo a ciencia cierta todo lo que eso supone. Tratando de no anticiparse a los acontecimientos, envía el mensaje.

“Daniiii, ¿te apetece que nos veamos el finde?”

La respuesta de Dani no tarda en llegar, aunque no es lo que Amira se esperaba.

“No creo que pueda, estoy hasta arriba de entrenamientos. Ya hablamos la semana que viene, ¿vale?”

La primera reacción de Amira es entrar en pánico, Dani la está evitando, está segura de ella. Se ha cansado de ella y no sabe cómo decírselo. Amira trata de calmarse, puede que realmente solo esté ocupado con los entrenamientos de rugby, es cierto que se acerca un campeonato, pero también es cierto que Dani siempre ha sacado un hueco para quedar con Amira, igual que ella ha hecho con los exámenes.

El móvil de Amira vibra en su mano indicando que ha recibido otro mensaje de Dani.

“Lo siento ♥”

Amira sonríe ante el segundo mensaje, que le da un poco de esperanza y la tranquiliza. Aún así, Dani y ella tienen una conversación pendiente, pero tendrá que esperar a la semana que viene.

-¿Tus padres te han dejado la casa sola todo el puente y no nos has invitado? – le pregunta indignada Viri a Cris el lunes en el recreo.

Amira está escuchando la conversación a medias, más pendiente del móvil que de otra cosa. Dani y ella no han hablado en todo el fin de semana. Pero ya es lunes y se supone que iban a hablar esta semana. Amira está tratando de contenerse para no hablarle, cree que debería ser él el que empiece la conversación, no quiere resultar agobiante.

-Déjala, Viri, que seguro que ha estado todo el finde con Joana dale que te pego, ¿a que sí? – comenta Eva dándole un codazo en broma a Cris que inmediatamente se pone colorada.

-A ver, teníamos que recuperar el tiempo perdido, charlar y eso – dice Cris con cara de inocente

-Sí, sí, charlar – bromea Nora.

-Bueno a ver, sí, charlar y lo que no es charlar – afirma Cris subiendo y bajando las cejas – Aunque también os digo, que tampoco nos hemos venido demasiado arriba porque con Dani todo el día metido en casa nos daba un poco de palo.

El nombre del hermano de Cris capta inmediatamente la atención de Amira que mira a su amiga con el ceño fruncido, algo de lo que ha dicho no tiene sentido.

-¿Dani ha estado todo el fin de semana en tu casa? – pregunta Amira cortando la conversación.

-Eh…sí, no tenía entrenamientos y ha estado todo el finde en su cuarto. Bueno menos el sábado que se fue por la tarde, supongo que quedaría contigo, ¿no? – Cris no entiende muy bien la pregunta de Amira ni por qué es relevante el hecho de que Dani haya estado en casa pero cuando ve la cara que pone su amiga sabe que algo pasa.

-Tengo que ir al baño – murmura Amira que lo único que quiere es alejarse del grupo y estar sola para tratar de procesar lo que acaba de escuchar.

Dani le dijo que estaría ocupado todo el fin de semana y según Cris ha estado en casa, menos el sábado que quedó con alguien, pero ¿con quién? Y si estaba libre ¿por qué no la llamó? Todas estas preguntas rondan la cabeza de Amira y todas sin respuesta. Está tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se da cuenta de que Cris la está siguiendo hasta que le toca el brazo para detenerla.

-Amira, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué te has ido así? – le pregunta Cris preocupada.

Amira evita su mirada a la vez que trata de aguantar las lágrimas que amenazan con salir, ni siquiera sabe muy bien por qué necesita llorar, por frustración tal vez, o por confusión, o peor, por la confirmación de lo que temía.

-Amira, ¿qué pasa? – insiste Cris.

-Pues pasa que tenías razón, Cris. Que al final he acabado agobiando a tu hermano y nos hemos pegado una hostia. Enhorabuena, tenías razón.

Sin darle opción a que Cris diga nada, Amira se da la vuelta para dirigirse al interior del instituto, dando gracias cuando escucha sonar el timbre que indica que las clases vuelven a empezar.

Amira no la ha esperado a la salida hoy, tampoco la culpa ya que llevan unos cuantos días sin irse juntas, pero precisamente hoy Cris quería aprovechar el viaje de vuelta a casa para hablar con ella sobre lo que ha pasado por la mañana. Aún así, aun queda otra persona que le puede aclarar las cosas, aunque conforme Cris se acerca a su casa va dándose cuenta de que no va a ser una conversación demasiado civil.

Lo primero que hace al llegar a casa es comprobar que su madre no está y acto seguido se va hacia el cuarto de su hermano y abre la puerta.

-Cris, tía ¿no sabes llamar a la puerta? – le dice Dani desde la cama, con el portátil sobre sus rodillas.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Amira, Dani? – le pregunta Cris, no hay tiempo de dar rodeos.

El tema de su relación con Amira lleva siendo un tema tabú entre los dos hermanos desde que Cris se enteró de que estaban juntos, por eso Dani no puede evitar sorprenderse ante la pregunta de su hermana.

-¿A qué viene esto? – pregunta Dani, dejando el ordenador encima de la cama e incorporándose un poco. - ¿Qué te ha dicho Amira?

-Pues mira, sus palabras exactas han sido “enhorabuena Cris, tenías razón, he agobiado a tu hermano y nos hemos dado una hostia”. – Cris ve como su hermano cierra los ojos y niega con la cabeza a la vez que la agacha en señal de derrota, el gesto hace que Cris se preocupe, venía dispuesta a echarle la bronca a su hermano pero no se ha parado a pensar que tal vez él esté tan mal como lo parecía Amira esta mañana – Mira Dani, yo sé que reaccioné mal cuando me enteré de lo vuestro y joder, que yo no quería decir lo que dije. Que sí que es una relación complicada, pero la mía también lo es y aún así sigo con Joana y estoy super feliz. Y…que yo qué sé, que no sé qué ha pasado entre vosotros pero no podéis tirar la toalla así. Si…si vosotros estabais destinados a estar juntos.

-¿Tanto te costaba decir eso la primera vez? – pregunta Dani que se alegra de que su hermana por fin los apoye pero no puede evitar estar un poco resentido por el hecho de que el apoyo llegue tan tarde.

-Lo siento, estaba sorprendida por la noticia y preocupada por Joana y lo pagué con vosotros. Lo siento de verdad. Pero…Dani, ¿qué ha pasado? Porque todo parecía ir bien y de repente estaba contando que has estado en casa todo el fin de semana y Amira se ha levantado y se ha ido. No entiendo nada. Y, ¿con quién quedaste el sábado si no fue con ella? – Cris se detiene por un segundo a pensar en su pregunta y la respuesta que se le viene a la cabeza la vuelve a alterar – Dime que no le estás poniendo los cuernos a mi mejor amiga Dani, porque te juro que te mato.

-Cris…-suspira Dani, que sabe que lo único que puede hacer es contarle la verdad – Siéntate y te lo cuento.

-Dani…

-Cris, siéntate por favor, esto va para largo.

Lleva toda la tarde intentando concentrarse en estudiar para el examen que tiene en unos días pero no puede parar de darle vueltas al tema de Dani. Claramente Dani no le ha contado toda la verdad, y no sabe qué hacer al respecto, si debería escribirle para preguntarle o darle tiempo para ver si sale de él hablarle. Amira coge el móvil para comprobar la hora y su corazón da un vuelco cuando se da cuenta de que tenía el móvil en silencio y que no se ha enterado de que ha recibido un mensaje, un mensaje de Dani.

“Siento lo del finde. Solo necesito un poco de tiempo, pero hablamos esta semana y te cuento, ¿vale?”

El mensaje la tranquiliza un poco, pero también hace que le surjan más dudas. Necesita un tiempo, ¿para replantearse la relación? Y le tiene que contar algo, pero ¿qué?

Dos días después sigue sin haber hablado con Dani. Una parte de ella quiere llamarle o incluso plantarse en su casa y exigirle una explicación. Pero la otra parte la detiene, Dani le ha dicho que necesita un tiempo y Amira quiere respetarlo. Eso no significa que no se esté volviendo loca dándole vueltas a todo y sin saber muy bien con quién desahogarse. Piensa en hablarlo con las chicas pero la relación con Cris no es la mejor en este momento y con el resto de chicas sabe que pasará como cuando habló con Nora la semana pasada, que la escucharán, pero al final tampoco pueden darle demasiados consejos porque no han estado nunca en la situación de Amira. En el fondo, Amira sabe perfectamente con quién podría hablar de esto y la entenderían, pero tampoco sabe cómo está la relación con ellas. La cosa es que quedándose en casas no se va a solucionar ni lo uno ni lo otro.

-¿Amira?

Le ha costado mucho venir y ahora que ha entrado sabe por qué. Las caras de Noor y Elena reflejan sorpresa e incomodidad, y la verdad es que no las puede culpar porque Amira se siente igual.

-Hola chicas, perdonad que haya venido sin avisar pero estaba en casa y…bueno…

-No te tienes que disculpar, Amira, aquí siempre eres bienvenida – le dice Elena con una sonrisa que hace que Amira se siente un poco mejor.

-Os he echado de menos chicas, he echado mucho de menos todo esto.

-Nosotras también a ti, y los niños también – afirma Noor.

-Yo quería…bueno la verdad es que quería hablar con vosotras sobre algo y…- Mirando alrededor de la habitación Amira se da cuenta de que falta alguien.- ¿Dounia no está? 

-Qué va, había quedado otra vez con Dan…-Elena no puede terminar la frase porque Noor le da un codazo para que se calle, pero es demasiado tarde, Elena se da cuenta de su error y abre los ojos como platos.

-¿Con Dani? ¿Dounia? Y ¿cómo que otra vez? ¿Qué pasa que quedan mucho o…? – la mente de Amira va a mil por hora tratando de entender lo que está pasando pero el silencio de Noor y Elena no ayudan a calmar los nervios – Chicas, ¿me podéis contar qué pasa? ¿Por qué han quedado Dani y Dounia? ¿Por algo del rugby?

Noor y Elena se miran la una a la otra sin saber muy bien qué decir, lo que hace que Amira se ponga más nerviosa.

-Chicas, por favor, ¿qué pasa?

-A ver Amira es que no te queremos mentir…- comienza a decir Elena

-Pero tampoco te podemos contar lo que pasa, les prometimos que no lo haríamos. Lo siento. – termina Noor.

-Pero cuéntanos lo que nos querías decir, parecía importante – dice Elena tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Dejadlo, da igual. Mejor me voy.

Amira se da la vuelta y se dirige a la puerta con más dudas de las que tenía cuando llegó.

Al día siguiente en el recreo Amira se sienta sola en un banco tratando de evitar a las chicas, ahora mismo sabe que no puede prestar atención a ninguna conversación a su alrededor. Saca el móvil del bolsillo y abre la conversación con Dani para luego volver a cerrarla sin escribir nada, como lleva haciendo desde ayer. Quiere escribir a Dani y preguntarle qué pasa con Dounia, por qué está quedando con ella, qué le está ocultando. Pero no sabe hasta qué punto quiere conocer la respuesta a esas preguntas. La parte racional de Amira le dice que no se monte historias raras, que Dani y Dounia nunca tendrían algo, y menos mientras que Dani sigue siendo el novio de Amira. Pero la cosa es, ¿sigue siendo Dani el novio de Amira? Llevan una semana sin verse, sin hablar, y Amira ya no está segura de lo que pensar.

-Ey, ¿qué haces aquí sola?

Amira mira hacia arriba y ve a Cris de pie en frente de ella.

-Nada, quería…pensar.

-A ver y ¿en qué tienes que pensar que tienes esa cara de tristeza? – la sonrisa de Cris se desvanece cuando ve la expresión de preocupación de Amira y enseguida comprende lo que le pasa – Ya…mi hermano ¿no?

Amira asiente, probablemente Cris sea la última persona con la que debería tratar el tema de Dani pero ahora mismo necesita desahogarse y Cris es la que está aquí.

-Ayer me enteré por Elena y Noor de que ha estado quedando con Dounia.

Amira ve como Cris le evita la mirada y se muerde el labio nerviosa y enseguida comprende que sabe más de lo que está diciendo.

-Y por la cara que estás poniendo veo que ya lo sabías. – Amira espera a que Cris diga algo pero cuando no lo hace decide continuar – Cris, ¿qué está pasando? Porque de verdad que no quiero ponerme en lo peor pero es que no entiendo nada.

-Ami…es que…

-Ya – le corta Amira – que no me puedes contar nada, que tiene que ser él el que me lo diga. Pero es que él no me habla Cris, llevamos una semana sin vernos y no entiendo nada.

Cris le prometió a su hermano que no le contaría nada a Amira, que dejaría que fuera él el que hablara con ella, pero le duele mucho ver a Amira tan confundida.

-Hoy tú y yo vamos a quedar.

-Cris, tengo que estudiar y no me apetece mucho…

-Hoy tú y yo vamos a quedar – afirma de nuevo Cris.

Si algo es Cris es insistente cuando sabe lo que quiere y por eso, por mucho que Amira ha intentado resistirse al final ha conseguido quedar con ella por la tarde. Sin embargo, pese a que Amira lleva diez minutos preguntándole que a dónde van, Cris no suelta prenda, solo dice que ya verá y que se dé prisa. Cinco minutos más tarde Cris se para en seco.

-Ya hemos llegado – dice señalando con la cabeza hacia el edificio que se encuentra detrás de Amira.

Amira se da la vuelta y frunce el ceño cuando se da cuenta de dónde están.

-Cris, ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – Amira trata de pensar un motivo por el cual Cris la haya traído a la puerta de la Mezquita del barrio pero lo único que consigue es confundirse más.

-Tiene que estar al salir…-dice Cris en voz baja.

-¿Al salir? ¿Quién? ¿Qué está pasan…? – Amira se interrumpe a sí misma cuando lo ve salir.

Claramente él no se esperaba verlas aquí porque en cuanto cruza su mirada con la de Amira se queda totalmente paralizado.

-Ve a hablar con él – Amira escucha decir a Cris a su lado.

Aún en shock se vuelve a mirar a su amiga sin saber qué hacer.

-Ve a hablar con él – insiste Cris – Y Ami, yo no tenía razón, no tenía razón en nada de lo que te dije. Ahora ve a hablar con mi hermano.

Cris le da un ligero empujón a Amira para hacerla andar en dirección a un Dani que sigue tratando de procesar la imagen ante sus ojos. Cris no puede evitar sonreír al verlos acercarse el uno al otro y sabe que su trabajo aquí está terminado. Sin borrar la sonrisa de su boca decide marcharse para darles intimidad.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunta Dani a Amira cuando esta llega hasta él.

-Creo que yo debería hacerte la misma pregunta.

-Ami, yo quería contártelo pero estaba esperando a tener toda la información y estar seguro y de verdad que he salido de aquí hoy pensando en escribirte al llegar a casa para quedar y…

-Dani, no estoy entendiendo nada, ¿qué me tienes que contar? ¿Qué hacías en la Mezquita?

-A ver…empiezo por el principio ¿vale? – Dani trata de poner sus pensamientos en orden, pensaba que tendría un poco más de tiempo para preparar la explicación – Cuando me hablaste de todas las cosas que tú esperabas de la relación yo acepté porque eso significaba estar contigo y yo estaba dispuesto a todo. Pero…nunca me paré a pensar en el por qué, por qué necesitabas eso, por qué elegiste todo esto. Y creo que ese fue mi principal error. Cuando el miércoles me dijiste que lo del sábado fue un error yo…yo me enfadé porque no entendía por qué. Y no entendía por qué porque no me había parado a tratar de entender. Por eso necesitaba tiempo, para entender.

-No sé si te sigo – Amira reconoce, entiende lo que le está diciendo Dani pero sigue sin saber qué tiene que ver con el hecho de que estuviera en la Mezquita.

-A ver…no quedé contigo el fin de semana porque me quedé en casa…investigando…estudiando…no sé informándome.

-Pero ¿informándote sobre qué? – pregunta Amira confusa

-Sobre el Islam, sobre cómo son las cosas y por qué son así. Yo quería entenderte mejor, entender tus motivos para saber si los puedo compartir. Porque para que esta relación funcione Ami, los dos tenemos que estar en el mismo punto de partida y para eso yo tenía que entender. Por eso me quedé en casa, y por eso no quería hablar o quedar contigo, porque era algo que tenía que hacer yo por mi cuenta, y porque tampoco quería darte esperanzas o prometerte nada si después no iba a salir bien.

-¿Te has pasado el fin de semana informándote sobre el Islam para entenderme mejor? ¿Es eso? – Amira siente la necesidad de preguntarlo en voz alta para confirmar que le está siguiendo.

-Sí

-¿Y Dounia? Porque sé que has quedado con ella…varias veces.

-A Dounia me la encontré el sábado en la Mezquita.

-¿Aquí es dónde viniste el sábado? ¿Por qué?

-Pues porque cuando estaba leyendo lo que te he dicho muchos sitios coincidían en decir que en caso de dudas siempre venía bien hablar con el Imam así que…pues me vine el sábado para hablar con él y preguntarle mis dudas. – Dani hace una pausa para que Amira pueda procesar toda la información que le está soltando de repente. Cuando ve que Amira no dice nada entiende que está esperando a que termine de contárselo todo – Y bueno…me encontré a Dounia y claro, flipó al verme. Yo le conté por qué estaba ahí y me dijo que si necesitaba ayuda también podía preguntarle a ella, para darme otro punto de vista. Y por eso hemos estado quedando, para…bueno para hablar de esto. La verdad es que me ha ayudado bastante.

-Y yo pensando que yo qué sé, que me habías cambiado por ella, o algo.

-Pero ¿qué dices tía? Claro que no – dice Dani con incredulidad.

-Y yo qué sé, Dani. Me dejas de hablar durante una semana, me mientes sobre dónde estás y de repente todo el mundo sabes que estás quedando con Dounia menos yo…-se excusa Amira

-Ya…lo siento, de verdad Ami.

-Y ¿hoy por qué has venido? ¿Porque tienes más dudas?

-No…-dice Dani negando con la cabeza – Hoy he venido porque…no sé muy bien por qué, solo sé que cada vez que vengo siento…paz, no sé explicarlo pero me siento bien…y hablar con el Imam me gusta, hace que me sienta…pues eso, bien. Y es como que necesitaba venir. He estado viniendo todos los días esta semana, supongo que por eso Cris sabía dónde encontrarme. Se lo tuve que contar el lunes después de que me la liara por hacerte daño. Yo no quería hacerte daño Ami.

-Lo sé. – dice Amira, y de verdad lo sabe – Y ¿por qué no me preguntaste a mí directamente? Yo podría haberte contado lo que querías saber.

-Lo sé, lo siento. Es que…no sé quería hacer esto por mí mismo, ¿sabes? No quería depender de ti, o hacerlo por ti sino por mí. Tú dijiste que en el Islam las cosas se hacen porque te salen de dentro ¿no? Pues yo quería hacer esto por mí.

-Entonces…todo esto…¿qué quiere decir exactamente?

-Pues…quiere decir que sigo queriendo besarte, y no creo que eso vaya a cambiar – admite Dani que cuando ve la cara de preocupación de Amira se apresura a continuar – pero ahora entiendo los motivos de tu decisión Ami, y los respeto e incluso…los comparto. No digo que no vaya a ser complicado, y aún me queda mucho por aprender pero, si tú estás dispuesta a continuar con nuestra relación, yo también lo estoy…con las condiciones de tu lista.

Amira no puede evitar sonreír ante las palabras de Dani, aún así una parte de ella necesita cerciorarse.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, estoy seguro. Y Ami, quiero disculparme por mi actitud de mierda del otro día, estaba frustrado y lo pagué contigo, y no es excusa. Te prometo que no volverá a pasar. Y que claro que somos una pareja normal.

-No pasa nada. Lo entiendo perfectamente. Y Dani…- lentamente Amira le coge la mano a Dani durante unos segundos para captar su atención, tras un ligero roce vuelve a soltarla, sin dejar de sonreír – Yo también quería besarte el sábado, no quiero que pienses lo contrario. Es solo que…

-Lo sé, y lo entiendo Ami, de verdad que sí, que ahora sí que lo entiendo. –le dice Dani devolviéndole la sonrisa. – Entonces, ¿todo está bien entre nosotros?

-Sí, todo está bien.


End file.
